Never To End
by Reality Obscured
Summary: It's been six months since SPD had intercepted a Sirian broadcast and Cruger had left to rendevous with them. It's been six months since anyone from SPD has even heard from him...
1. Chapter I

AN: I've had two or three people telling me I needed to write a sequel to that little one-shot "Endings part III", and this what I came up with. It's going to be slow going, but slow and sure, I promise. Bear with me, k? Positive criticism is appreciated! Flames...not so much.

--Never To End--

--Written By: Reality Obscured--

Chapter I

The newest Commander of Earth's SPD Base, Commander Alexander Kahn, had proven himself more than a decent temporary replacement for Commander Cruger. He was tall, his hair and eyes equally dark and his skin a tanless pale, showing proof of all the time he'd spent inside the base. He'd stayed indoors nearly all of his life, and his eyes had grown sensitive to bright light. It wasn't unusual to see him wearing sunglasses nearly everywhere he went...and yet he still knew so much about the city, and he made quick and perfect schedules. He had become famous for being around, constantly watching over a person's back without them ever even knowing he was there. He never made a move to correct them until they genuinely messed up. Granted, he was no Cruger, and he definitely wasn't as open-minded as the old dog was, but his orders were rarely questioned. The only fear the SPD Delta Base had was that Alexander Kahn would be permanent. There had yet to be a single word from or about Cruger in nearly six months.

It had been six months since Cruger had gone to help Sirius B, as so the planet the newly discovered surviving Sirians had taken up temporarily...perhaps permanent...residence on.

* * *

All five SPD Power Rangers stood at attention in the Command Center, having only just been summoned over the intercom by Dr. Manx. From left to right: Schuyler 'Sky' Tate, the Red Ranger. Bridge Carson, the Blue Ranger. Anderson Lars, an up-and-coming cadet positioned as the new Green Ranger. Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, the Yellow Ranger. Sydney Drew, the Pink Ranger. Dr. Manx stood nearby as Commander Kahn took his place in the front of the line, his hands clasped behind his back.

"We received a transmission from Headquarters an hour ago." Kahn informed them. "We now know why no word has been heard from Sirius B. Six months ago, a race called the Metalloids attacked Sirius B, efficiently severing communications. SPD has sent squads to check things out personally to no effect. They haven't been able to so much as reach the planet, much less help out."

The Rangers all looked uncomfortably at each other, most of the worry placed on the original four. It was Sky who spoke up first. "Sir, there has to be something SPD can do. We can't just let this happen."

"It seems Supreme Commander Birdie agrees with you, Cadet Tate." Commander Kahn said, looking over at the Red Ranger. "According to him, just because a few SPD forces failed doesn't mean the Power Rangers cannot get through. It seems your reputation impresses even the likes of him." Kahn smiled at this. The Rangers did as well. "As such, I'm sending you five to Sirius B."

Kat spoke up almost as soon as Commander Kahn finished. "The S.W.A.T. Fliers will get you to Sirius B in no time at all. The coordinates have already been programmed into them."

Kahn nodded to Kat approvingly before turning to the Cadets and asking, "Any questions?"

Bridge raised his hand tentatively. "Yes, Cadet Carson?"

"We shouldn't be expecting any back-up on this, should we?"

"Carson," The Commander coolly replied. "You are the back-up."

"In that case--"

"I think what we really need to know," Anderson Lars said, "is how much we know about these Metalloid things."

"It's a long ride." Kahn said. "You'll be briefed along the way. Prepare to disembark in eight hours. Dismissed."

Kat watched the Rangers salute and leave, the hydraulic doors opening and closing behind them. SPD had been in worse situations before, she reminded herself. The only problem so far was their lack of knowledge of these Metalloids. SPD had always known more about their enemy before. And Doggie... They had been so close to developing something before he left for this, and whatever had passed between them that night six months ago, she doubted she would ever be able to tell, but there had been something there...something she had wanted for a long time. And now? Now, she might never be able to tell him. Of course, she smiled as she looked over the mission specs on a nearby computer console, the Rangers wouldn't have to be the only ones in on this...would they?

She had learned to trust the Rangers with her life...with Doggie's life...but would it be enough this time around?


	2. Chapter II

--Never To End--

--Written By: Reality Obscured--

Chapter II

Sirius B was a beautiful planet to behold from space. It was about the same size as Earth and had only slightly greater gravity. The entire planet was engulfed in clouds, the mass of eternal moisture covering every inch of the globe. Not much was really known of Sirius B's climate...not enough for them to make out if this was normal for the world. They had been relying on any information that Commander Cruger would have been able to send back to them. The planet was uncharted, unresearched, and barely even showed up on the radar. It seemed like the perfect place for Sirians attempting to rebuild themselves and keep their presence relatively unknown.

According to what the Rangers had read, they were definitely expected weather far different than what they were used to. The reports said it was constantly raining there all across the globe, and due to the nearby twin suns, the heat was close to 100 degrees Fahrenheit all year around. Considering a year on this planet was double that of Earth's that was a very long time. Sirius's climate had been somewhat similar, according to Cruger before he'd left Earth. It made sense, considering the Sirians had evolved scales instead of skin or fur like other creatures. Some had even wondered if Cruger had been cold-blooded, and not just because of his temperament.

But it wasn't the weather the Rangers were worried about. It was what they'd find out in it! "There's the planet." Sky confirmed as they drew closer, the Delta Fliers still in close formation.

"Should we try to contact the Commander from here?" Z asked.

Sky's answer was firm and quick. "We can't do that, Z. If our transmission is received by someone else, we lose the element of surprise"

"This is one big planet." Bridge cut in. "How will we find Commander Cruger"

Sky answered as though he'd had a plan for that all along. "We don't even know what's down there, Bridge. First we see what we're up against. Then we find the Commander"

* * *

At that moment, Anubis Cruger didn't want to be found.

The rain had slowed over time into a light but steady shower. Unfortunately, it was impossible to say the same for the battle. Cruger, and many others it seemed, were concealed from the view of the twenty-foot tall liquid metal monster scanning the nearby destroyed city. It was looking for life. Thankfully, it wouldn't find any. This particular city had been completely evacuated mere moments before this thing had arrived. The Metalloids had proven themselves to hardly be sentient beings. They were naught but a pestilence, an infestation that journeyed from planet to planet in search of resources. After their supply was renewed, they left, off again in search of sustenance. Creatures as such as the one he was watching was only one used for patrols, scanning like machines as they shuffled through the wreckage their previous forces had caused. When they found someone usable, they absorbed it into their liquid, featureless, technorganic structures.

That was all they were. Liquid spheres that moved across the landscape like oil over water. Cruger looked around. He was unable to tell exactly where the others were hiding. They couldn't communicate or the Metalloid spheres would detect them. That's what made this particular maneuver all the more dangerous. The plan was to catch and detain one of the spheres. Hopefully that would allow them to study it later. What Sirius B needed the most right now was an advantage in this war! The trap wasn't too far away now. Just a few more feet and the Sphere would crawl right down into an underground tunnel. The tunnel was completely stone. If blocked at both ends, the creature couldn't escape. Only metal and organics were absorbed. Stone proved to be completely unusable for a Sphere, including being too slick to climb if it was smooth enough. Cruger reached up and wiped the water away from his eyes and muzzle to give him a better look at things. Something was happening. It was moving again.

The Sphere stopped. It began to go the other way! "Plan B!" He shouted over his communicator. Cruger jumped out of hiding, making his way toward the Sphere at a dead run.

The Sphere turned his direction as the communication was replied to, "What the heck? There's not a Plan B"

No. There wasn't. "There is now! Follow my lead!" One by one, the other members of his small squad came out of hiding, rushing the Sphere just as he was. The Sphere wasn't interested in them, however. Doggie Cruger had been its first and closest target. "I'll lead the Sphere into the tunnel. Collapse the ends whether I'm out or not." He ordered.

"Commander!"

"I'll be fine, Jaeger!" He cut off the young humanoid male. Cruger stopped just short of the tunnel's entrance, grabbing his SPD morpher from his belt. "SPD Emergency!"

The sudden spike in energy made the Sphere shriek, and if it could drool it likely would have! It could literally taste the sweet dekametal of the power suit in the air! With a renewed fervor, the Sphere began to pull itself forward, disinterested in all but the Power Ranger in front of it. Cruger definitely wasn't interested in being absorbed, and he started to back up.


End file.
